


Always there

by amaryllis (Lilly0)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brother Feels, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brothers, Childhood, Children, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/amaryllis
Summary: Loki hated being sick when he was a child. He still hates it now.(I just needed an excuse to write cute chibi!Loki and chibi!Thor ^^)





	Always there

The floor feels cold beneath his feet while he sneaks through the dark corridors and hallways, hiding whenever he hears footsteps or voices.

 

It’s late, he should be in bed. Father will be upset if he finds him sneaking around in the cold and dark. The future king should behave better.

 

Truth is, he couldn’t care less now.

 

Pressing his small frame against the wall, he uses the darkness to his advantage until he reaches a well-known door and slips into the room it belongs to.

 

“I’m here,” he announces.

 

“Go away,” Loki answers, looking at him reproachfully. “You shouldn’t be here. I’m sick!” His words are accompanied by a long coughing fit.

 

“I don’t care,” Thor chuckles.

 

Loki rolls his eyes, like he is actually annoyed, before he slips to the side and lets Thor crawl under the blanket as well.

 

“Your feet are cold,” he complains but his words lack the usual bite. He sounds rather tired and miserable. “Why are you even here!?”

 

Thor smiles fondly. “You hate being alone when you are sick.”

 

~~~

 

“Why the hell ae you here?” Loki looks at his brother, eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. He and Thor are separated by a thick glass wall, because he in a freaking cell. He wants to say more, but his throat feels hoarse and he coughs violently.

 

He feels like shit, facing Thor is the last thing he needs right now.

 

“Shut up,” Thor grumbles, sitting down on the floor, leaning with his back against the wall. He has brought a book along.

 

Since when does this guy even read!?

 

Ah, Loki finally thinks when Thor doesn’t seem to think about leaving any time soon. He coughs again. Such an idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what I wrote here *lol* Or why or how... okay, technically I know how, but I originally wanted to write a Thor/Loki story as adults, for a higher audience. And then this here happened, brotherly family fluff. Like... what? ^^
> 
> As always comments are of course loved and appreciated <3


End file.
